1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for closing a container provided with a neck and to a container equipped with such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to make containers for liquid, such as milk bottles made of plastics material, for example high density polyethylene. In order to avoid drips of liquid during pouring from the neck of the container, it is known to equip this neck with a pourer forming a surface for flow of the liquid.
It is also known to close the neck of a bottle, equipped with a pourer or not, by means of a closure made of a sheet of aluminium, this closure generally being sealed on this neck. The removal of such a closure is generally not easy and a user not used to this type of closure does not understand intuitively. This results in false manipulations. In addition, even if he/she is used to this type of closure, it happens that the user does not manage to remove the closure completely, shreds of closure remaining in place on the edges of the neck or of the pourer, which creates an obstacle to the flow of the milk and renders the flow irregular. In addition, such shreds of closure hinder subsequent recycling and revalorisation of the bottle, which cannot be considered as a homogeneous object made of plastics material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,618 teaches sticking a disc on a circular closure wedged, by its peripheral zone, between a neck and an annular part of the stopper. To remove the closure, it is necessary to break bridges connecting this disc to this annular part and to tear the closure whose peripheral edge remains jammed between the neck and the annular part. This requires a considerable effort likely to induce a rupture of the traction ring of the disc and/or to provoke projections. In addition, the bearing of the disc on the closure depends on the manufacturing tolerances of the stopper and of the neck of the container and it could not be excluded that the closure be incurved at the level of the disc, hence a risk of imperfect seal.